Weiss Is Born
by Usagi1313
Summary: A story about how Weiss got together.


He wasn't what you would call a normal boy. After all how many high school kids could claim to be able to hack his  
  
way into almost any network he wanted in under an hour. It wasn't his fault he was raised by an elderly woman secretly   
  
employed by a secret organization that did everything in their power to serve justice to those who do wrong. Nor was it his fault that he was kidnapped at a young age and had selective amnesia about the incident, and it definatley wasn't his fault that the man who rescued him decided to take him under his wing and give him a rather interesting job. Nope you could definately call him abnormal.   
  
The day had started out rather normal get up, make breakfast, go to school. Not that he learned much he didn't already know ( some would call him a genius). School was never much of a hassle since he was pretty well liked by all of his classmates. (some more than others ), and very rarely did he need to aquire help with his studies. Most of the teachers left him to his own devices knowing he was responsible enough that they needn't worry about him. However all in all school was just fine. No it was what happened after school that was interesting.  
  
He had worked as one of Kritiker most advanced hackers since he was fourteen, and at age fifteen was trained for field work as well. He didn't often use those skills as he was not on one of the many assasin groups but he did fill in from time to time when a team had an injury. Mainly he just looked up information on cases that they were having problems gathering information on by Manx ( although he knew that wasn't her real name). When not working on cases he helped Momoe take care of the flower shop that Kritiker had established in a section of the city that they could gather information from their costomers ( it was amazing how much people would let slip around an old woman they thought was hard of hearing). He worked hard and made good money that normally went towards buying the newest upgrades for his computer. The only downside was the "fans" as some of his classmates from school called them. It wasn't to bad just a medium sized group of girls that went to his school and a few from the neighboring districts. Not that it really bothered him girls always had more gossip than guys ever could plus they got info on other areas of the city as well.   
  
Anyway it was a usual day at the Koneko no Sumu Le( the Koneko for short) when a guy just a few years his senior came in. He looked like a normal guy in blue jeans and a sports jersey on, with tousled brown hair and kind eyes. Omi of course assumed he was buying a gift for his girlfriend (or boyfriend can't really tell these days) and offered his assitance in a timely manner.   
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Koneko, can I help you find something today?", Said Omi in a cheerful manner (who said part time assasins had to be gloomy sourpusses). While walking up to the gentleman. "We have a wide variety of flowers and arrangements made fresh daily, or you could have one specially made as well."  
  
"Errr...Um...I'm sorry I think I got the wrong address I was looking for a woman named Manx this is 2115 Siamese Dr right" the boy stated nervously.  
  
"Yes this is, but I've never heard of a Manx before," Omi stated suspiciously since Manx never had people meet her here, after all they had facilities all over the city they used to meet with contacts. "Can I intrest you in some flowers for this woman before you leave I could give you a good price." Omi continued thinking that he could plant a tracking device on them to give to Manx when she came in later that evening for the meeting she had called about.  
  
"Um.. No thats okay. Are there any businesses around here with a red headed woman in charge maybe she just got the addresses mixed up." replied the boy.  
  
"Not that I know of although I don't...." started Omi before he was cut off ( thats rude by the way).  
  
"Its okay Omi. This gentleman is one of our new employees. In fact thats the reason I wanted to talk to you. Why don't you finish closing shop and we could get started early." Manx said stepping trough the door and sending a kind smile towards the two boys. Omi obediently started closing the shop it wasn't too hard since he hadn't had any cosotmers in over a hour. Once finished the youth headed down to the basement area where Manx had already set up, as he walked into the room she stood and motioned toward the other young man. "Omi I'd like to introduce you to Ken Hidaka. Ken this is Omi Tsukiyono he's going to be your  
  
partner he's young but very good you'll learn well with him."  
  
Omi looked at the woman before him confused they normally didn't partner him with other people, and what did she mean you'll learn well with him. Was he suppose to teach this young man the fine art of hacking. This prospect definatly didn't thrill him he wasn't sure he could teach what just came naturally to him. However he did owe Kritiker alot and if they wanted him to try teaching his skills then he would, although he wouldn't promise any results. Just as he was about to give voice to his thoughts Manx started speaking again though this time at him as opposed to Ken.  
  
"Ken has been taught all the basics of field work, and has done remarkably well. I need you two to get to know each other, learn your strengths and weaknesses. I realize this will be different than what your use to Omi but you'll need to get used to it as soon as possible. Your going to have a mission this weekend to test out how well you guys can work together. The details of that mission are in the folder on your computer desk, plan carefully its not a particularly dangerous mission but its not safe either. Persia hopes you succeed without any problems. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you talking about Manx?", Omi questioned confused while glancing at the rooms two other occupants. Manx looked amused, she always did find it funny when he totally missed a point. ( it actually happened more than he would like to admit to) While the boy introduced as Ken just looked at him skeptically.   
  
"Congradulations Omi as of now you are part of our newest team. Weiss. Ken is one of our newest assasin and has also been specially selected by Persia to be your parner we think you'll make a great team. Remember Ken has very little experiance  
  
out in the field you'll be getting some of the easier assignments till you get use to each other." She then turned to address Ken," Like I said Omi's young but very good don't underestimate him." With those words she turned on her heel and left leaving the two young men to stare at each other uncertainly.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Thats all for now. It's my first fic and any C&C would be appreciated. I would like to thank everybody who does review in advance for bieng kind enough to take a few minutes to tell me what they thought even if its just to say you hate it. If you didn't like it I would appreciate it if you would tell me why so maybe if I decide to rewrite it I'll know what people do and don't like.  
  
Usagi_1313 


End file.
